We're All Immigrants
by Spike'sSavior
Summary: trip to McGee's hometown to track down a killer turns into more when McGee shows the team that magic can be found in all sorts of places. Based kinda on Bridge to Terabithia
1. Chapter 1

Ok so admittedly this is kinda like Bridge to Teribithia but I was just so inspired that I had to write something like it. Don't worry it's not gonna be a complete clone of Bridge (no sad ending for starters). Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this story. Please review.

* * *

It had been a long and stressful case with lots of dead ends and consumed extra strength coffee, but they had finally gotten their murderer. A Navy Lieutenant had been killed in his backyard, and after exhausting all other leads. Tony had managed to pick up the trail again, in the Lieutenant's home town of Jonesville, Virginia.

Tony had been ecstatic and when asked why, he had remarked that McGee was also from Jonesville. Tony's excitement had left him when they had rolled into the small town that lay in the heart of the Appalachian Mountains.

McGee had known every person they interviewed and they were all happy to see one of their own out making it in the world. Tony had made fun of him, wanting desperately to meet McGee's parents and see if they were as geeky as he imagined them being. They had a murderer to catch, however, and getting dirt on McGee was put as a far second compared to the case.

Word traveled fast in a small town like Jonesville and after being pestered for four days straight, they had enough time to go over to the McGee's for a nice big dinner. The whole team, even Gibbs was interested to see where their computer genius had gotten his start.

To their surprise it was in a old and weathered two story house that reminded Abby slightly of Ron Weasley's home. McGee's mother, who insisted she be called Anna was a slender woman with sandy blonde hair and a kind smile. She worked in town as a secretary for one of the law offices. McGee's father reminded the whole team of Sarah and he owned the only hardware store for ten miles. It was easy for the team to see which child had inherited what for each parent.

It had been a needed break from the case to sit back and relax for a little while. Ziva remarked that it was a welcome relief to have a well cooked meal after eating junk food for so long. Tony had quickly started asking for stories about McGee's childhood, which his father was more than apt to tell. McGee groaned and put his head in his hands as his father started to talk about the time when Tim had been only seven and had decided to take apart the lawn mower to see how it worked and couldn't put it back together correctly. The stories continued despite his protests.

"We were so worried after he crashed his Camero that we didn't get him another car until he was about to leave for college," Anne said as she finished the story of how Tim had crashed his car when he was sixteen.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault, you know how those stupid coal trucks are," McGee added defensively.

"Yea, one second they're not there and then they're on top of ya," Mr. McGee said.

There was silence for a moment and Abby glanced over at McGee only to see him staring out the kitchen window at the forest behind the house. Anne smiled as she saw what her son was looking at. She leaned over and whispered something to him causing him to smile and chuckle.

Abby wondered why McGee had been staring out at the forest as if it were an old friend and what his mother had secretly told him.

Two days later they caught their killer. A jealous lover had driven all the way to D.C. to kill the Lieutenant and had driven back to Jonesville, convinced that she had brought justice through murder.

It was Friday and Gibbs had called Director Shepard to update her on the case. She had been satisfied and given them the weekend off. The team had packed up and been ready to leave, until McGee announced, "Hey, we don't have to leave, besides you guys haven't seen the best part of Jonesville yet."

"And what would that be Probie, the Happy Mart?" Tony asked, wanting nothing more than to get out of the small town and back into the big city.

"Don't be stupid Tony," McGee countered.

"What's the best part McGee?" Abby asked in excited curiosity.

"It's a surprise, you'll just have to come and see," he said with a grin.

"Well I'm game, I love surprises, well unless they're bad surprises and then not so much," Abby said as she jumped to McGee's side.

"I think I will come too," Ziva said as she moved to stand by Abby.

"Oh come on, it's probably got something to do with computers or something," Tony said.

"Wrong Tony, the place we're going is outside," McGee stated which made Ziva perk up. She had been merely curious as to what had gotten McGee so happy and excited; now it seemed as if she would enjoy the trip as well.

"Come on Tony," Abby said with a pout.

"It'll be fun Tony I promise, no computers or anything like it," the young man said with an encouraging smile.

Gibbs grinned as Tony groaned as he realized he was outnumbered and wasn't likely to get any help from Gibbs who had decided to finally join the group.

"Not you too, boss," Tony said exasperatedly.

"Well I can't just let them wander off DiNozzo, they might get lost somewhere," Gibbs said.

"Do not be a part popper Tony," Ziva said.

"Its pooper, Zee-vah, and I guess I'm outnumbered so fine, but this better be the greatest surprise ever Probie," Tony said with a frown.

"Don't worry, it will be," the younger man said with a triumphant smile.

***

"We've already seen your parent's house McGee," Tony said as he sulked in the back seat.

"I'm aware of that," McGee said as he parked the car and got out.

"So where are we going Timmy?" Abby asked.

"It's a secret Abs," McGee said as he began to walk towards the forest.

"Are you taking us hiking McGee?" Ziva asked.

He laughed "Yea something like that."

They had made it a ways into the forest and Gibbs was getting fed up with feeling like they were on a wild goose chase. "McGee, where the hell are you taking us?"

"You always did have great timing boss, we're almost there," McGee said as he came to a stop.

"In front of them was a fast flowing creek with a steep bank that went down a few feet and was way too wide to just step across.

"Yay it's a creek, can we go now?" Tony asked and Abby elbowed him. "McGee said we weren't there yet, be patient."

"Thanks Abs," McGee said as he moved over to large tree that stood by the bank. He unloosed the end of a rope swing and tugged on experimentally.

"You've got to be kidding me, that thing won't hold us," Tony said, worried that McGee was so adamant about showing them whatever it was that he was going to break his neck.

"How else do you suggest we get across, you're welcome to take your chances with the creek, but there are snakes that live in the water," McGee said as he held onto the rope and jumped off the ground and allowing the rope to carry him to the other side.

"I wanna go next," Abby exclaimed with all the excitement of a five year old. She caught the rope as it was swung at her and laughed as she swung over into McGee's waiting arms.

"I haven't done that in forever, I'm glad I wore pants today," she said. "Come on Gibbs, you gotta try it," she yelled back at the three standing a world away.

The three others crossed, with Tony being the only one who almost fell back into the muddy water.

"You ok?" McGee asked as Ziva finished steadying him.

"Oh yea I'm just peachy," the older man said sarcastically.

"That's good, come on," the young man said before he turned and ran off.

Abby, Ziva, and Gibbs took off after him, leaving a grumpy Tony behind. "Dammit all I wanted to do was go home and watch Magnum P.I. but no can't do that," he said before he ran after his friends.

Trees passed by him in brown and green blurs, he could hear his friends chasing after him, their feet pounding on the soft carpet of grass. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face; he had wanted his surrogate family to see this side of him for so long. The opportunity had never presented itself until now and he was glad that Sarah had given him permission to take the team to their secret place. No one but he and Sarah had ever been there before. All their parents knew was what he and Sarah had told them, that there was a magical place deep in the forest and parents weren't allowed there.

McGee skidded to a stop, in front of him stood the large castle that he and Sarah had worked on diligently for the better part of eighteen years. It still looked magnificent despite having seen it so many times.

"What is that?" he heard Ziva ask. He turned around "That is a fortress that Sarah and I built," he explained. They all looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Looks like a tree house made out of a mish mash of old wood, tree branches, and rope," Gibbs said as he stepped closer to examine the so called fortress.

McGee looked at the so called tree house before looking at his friends. "Um well yea…but you gotta look at it closer, get past what you see and use your imagination," he said, secretly hoping they wouldn't think he was crazy for taking them out to see what they called an old tree house.

"Timmy it's beautiful," Abby said as she moved to climb up the wooden ladder. "You're right it is a fortress."

"Abby, don't you could get hurt," Tony tried to warn her but she blew him off.

McGee walked over to Ziva who seemed to be trying very hard to see what Abby and Mcgee were seeing. "Just close your eyes and imagine it Ziva, it's there if you believe it is."

Tony and Gibbs watched as Ziva closed her eyes and concentrate as Abby watched from above. "Come on Ziva, you gotta see it, it's incredible," she whispered.

Ziva gasped as she opened her eyes and Tony and Gibbs looked at eachother, feeling as if they were missing out on something amazing.

She turned to look at a grinning McGee. "What is this place?"

"It's called Cathia," he replied.

* * *

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

So here's the end of the story. I hope you guys like it. Please review.

* * *

Ziva followed Abby up the tree and the two girls went inside. "Am I missing something McGee?" Tony asked, thoroughly confused at what McGee, Abby, and Ziva were supposedly seeing.

"I can't explain it…you just have to see it, the real it," the young man replied.

"Hey McGee, are these pop tarts safe to eat?" they heard Abby shout.

"Yea they're fresh, I stoked up this morning," he said with a laugh before he too went up the ladder.

"I think our Probie's lost his marbles," Tony remarked with slight concern.

"What DiNozzo, you never had an imaginary friend or a secret play place when you were a kid?" Gibbs asked.

Tony looked away from the older man, "No, not really, I wasn't allowed," he said softly.

He felt Gibbs' hand on is shoulder and he turned to look at his boss. "Well maybe it's time you did," Gibbs said with a small smile.

Looking back at McGee's tree house, Tony's eyes widened as he saw that the rickety old tree house had been replaced with a large tree castle made of vines, rope, and bright flowers. "What the hell?" he mumbled to himself.

"Are you two coming or what?" Abby asked as she stuck her head out of a window.

Tony laughed as he ran over and practically jumped up the tree. "Pop tart?" McGee asked with a grin as his friend made his way inside.

"I didn't know they served Pop tarts in fancy castles," Tony joked.

"War time rations," McGee said absently as he tossed the other man the snack.

"You at war McGee?" Gibbs asked in amusement and the young man just shrugged.

"What war Timmy?" Abby asked.

"Well…there's this thing, we don't really know what it is, but we know that it wants to destroy this place, Sarah decided to call it the L.O.D.," McGee explained, still slightly worried that his friends would think he had gone off his rocker.

"The L.O.D.?" Ziva asked.

"It's corny but we didn't know what else to call it, it stands for Lord of Darkness," McGee said. A violent gust of wind swept through their small sanctuary and McGee ran outside onto the landing, looking around for any unwelcome visitors.

"What is it McGee?" Tony asked.

"We got company," the young man replied. "Is it the L.O.D?" Abby asked as she moved to stand at his side. Another sharp gust of wind and the group heard a loud growl come from behind them.

"No, Kelters," McGee said softly.

"A what?" Abby asked.

McGee turned around slowly and looked up at the roof as he pointed at a large orange and black stripped animal that looked to be the cross of a raccoon and a wolf.

"That thing doesn't look friendly," Tony commented and Ziva pulled out her knife but McGee motioned for her to put it away.

"They're soldiers for the L.O.D." McGee explained as he grabbed Abby's hand and guided her over to a rope that hung from one of the trees branches and signaled that Tony and Ziva should follow him.

Another loud growl and McGee cursed softly as the one Kelter was joined by another.

"Run," McGee shouted as he jumped for the rope and slid down to the ground, ignoring the pain in his hands for doing so. The three quickly followed after him and the two Kelters snarled and jumped after the group, hitting the ground running.

Gibbs grinned as he watched his four kids take off into the forest, chased by nothing more than chipmunks. It had been a long a strenuous month and Gibbs was glad that McGee had decided to take them to what he called Cathia. They all needed a break from harsh reality and Gibbs couldn't think of a better way to go about it. Looking over at the box of food and drinks he smiled as he saw two thermoses. He unscrewed the top off of one and smiled as he saw that McGee had made sure his kingdom was stoked up on coffee. War time rations or not. Gibbs could someone yelling off in the distance but he wasn't worried. He settled back in an old lawn chair and waited for the group to return.

The four were running zig-zags but the Kelters weren't thrown off by the simple evasive maneuver and were practically nipping at their heels.

"You gotta plan?" Tony yelled.

"I'm thinking, gimme a sec," McGee shouted back.

"We should turn and fight," Ziva stated.

"Yea you have fun getting eaten," Abby shot back.

Ziva opened her mouth to shout back at the goth when the other woman fell out of her peripheral vision. Abby hit the ground hard and the Kelter that was chasing her jumped over her prone body and turned to face her. The other Kelter stopped as well and ran over to face Abby as well.

"McGEE!" she yelled in terror as the Kelters snarled and moved in for the kill. A large stick whipped into the side of one of the beasts and it fell to the ground, yelping in pain.

The uninjured Kelter looked at its companion before stepping over to face the attacker. Abby looked over to see McGee glaring daggers at the beast. Tony and Ziva stood on either side of the young man, armed with sticks and rocks, ready to attack.

The Kelter growled as it took a few steps back from the armed trio. The two beasts looked at each other before hastily retreating.

McGee rushed over to Abby's side and helped her to her feet. "You ok, Abs?" he asked as he began to look her over. She simply nodded before she launched herself at him and engulfed him in a hug. "You saved me," she exclaimed happily.

"Hey, we helped!" Tony said and Ziva punched him in the arm. "Oww, what was that for?" he asked with a pout. "Where is Gibbs?" Ziva asked, ignoring Tony.

"Oh my God, Gibbs!" Abby shouted in realization as she jumped out of McGee's embrace.

"Come on, lets go," Tony said as he turned to race back to the tree castle.

It didn't take long for them to return and find Gibbs drinking coffee and reading an old book that McGee had left on one of the shelves.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby said excitedly as she saw him. "McGee saved me from those Kelter things, well Tony and Ziva helped but it was mostly Timmy!"

Gibbs looked over to a blushing McGee who just shrugged. "Good work McGee," the older man said simply.

"Uh, thanks Boss," McGee replied.

"Hey, sandwiches!" Tony exclaimed happily as he pulled out individually wrapped PB&J sandwiches for everyone.

"Come on Abs," McGee said after they grabbed some food before Tony could eat it all. Abby followed him outside and down the ladder to sit at the base of a tree close to the castle.

"Thanks for taking us here Timmy, this place is incredible," Abby said before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I'm glad you think so, I was kinda worried you guys would think I'd gone off the deep end or something," McGee confessed.

"Never, you're the sanest person I know," she said.

"Well that's not very comforting seeing who you have to compare me with," he said as he looked up to where the others were.

Abby laughed "Yea maybe you're right, I just wish I had a place like this when I was a kid."

"Well…you're welcome to come here whenever you want," McGee offered softly.

"That's so sweet Timmy," she said before hugging him tightly. Cathia had always brought out courage in him, so with a deep breath he tried to get out what he'd wanted to say for a long time.

"Um…Abby?" he said and she pulled back to look at him with a big smile on her face. McGee gulped and wished he was fighting the L.O.D. itself than trying to articulate his feelings.

"I…I know what we had is over and done with but I just…I just wanted to tell you that I love you. I know you love me like you love puppies and that's great but I just thought you should know," he managed to stammer out. 'So much for being courageous' he thought. Abby's face was completely blank and McGee cursed himself for being so stupid.

"I'm sorry Abby, I'll go," he said sadly as he gathered his things and made to stand.

"Don't go Tim," she said as she grabbed his hand before he could get up. "I'm sorry, you kinda threw me off, I wasn't expecting that," she explained. He only nodded and he could feel the rejection was coming.

"Yea, sorry just forget I ever said anything ok," McGee said quickly.

"Tim…" Abby tried to say but he cut her off.

"Look just don't say anything, I know already and it's ok. I don't even know why I said anything about it. I just made things really awkward between us again and I don't want that so just pretend you didn't hear me and everything will stay cool between us," McGee babbled out, feeling like he was digging himself into an even deeper hole. He looked away from her and he could feel his heart breaking again, just as he had managed to duct tape it back together again.

"Tim look at me," Abby said and he couldn't help but do as she'd asked. McGee froze as she leaned forward and placed her lips on his in a soft kiss.

"You're my best friend Tim and I love you and not in the way I love puppies. I'm sorry about hurting you before but I panicked, usually I date guys I know I won't be with long but you're different and I didn't know what to do because I wasn't ready for you yet, I'm ready now though," she whispered and McGee almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you sure?" he asked, fear of her walking away from him again gripping his heart. He didn't know if he'd be able to survive her leaving him again.

"I promise I won't cut and run again," Abby said as she crossed her heart. He smiled before kissing her, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

"McGee and Abby sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Probie with a baby carriage," the two heard Tony singing.

Before they got a chance to yell at him they watched as Gibbs walked up behind the other man and slapped him upside the head. "Sorry boss," Tony said with a grin.

"Go annoy Ziva," the older man said as he stared down at the couple. "Gladly boss," Tony said before heading inside.

"Who gave you permission to break rule twelve McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh, Abby did boss," McGee said unsurely.

Gibbs looked over at the goth who was beaming happily. "You break her heart, I'll break your legs," Gibbs warned and McGee chuckled nervously. "I wouldn't dream of hurting her boss."

Gibbs nodded before letting the two have some privacy. "I think he just gave us his blessing," McGee said. Abby laughed and laid her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head.

***

They stayed in Cathia for a few more hours, running around and playing until Gibbs announced that it would be a good idea to head out so that they could all get home before the end of the day. Abby, Ziva, and Tony whined that they didn't want to leave and McGee just smiled as Gibbs told the three firmly that they were leaving.

"Don't worry, you guys can come back if we're ever around here again," McGee told them and they all perked up and they began the trek back to the McGee home.

Anne was at the house when they returned and she smiled as she saw them. "I assume you all had a good time," she said and they all nodded and McGee moved to give his mother a hug. "I'll see you later mom, tell dad I said bye."

"I will Tim, ya'll drive safely and look out for those coal trucks," Anne said.

They five piled into the car, Ziva and Tony argued about who got to ride shotgun until Ziva threatened to take Tony's eye out with a pencil. Abby and McGee got in the back and Abby was practically sitting in McGee's lap and Tony wasn't happy about having to sit next to the two love birds.

Gibbs expected the ride to be filled with the four teasing and annoying each other but by the time they drove out of Jonesville the four kids had fallen fast asleep. The older man had to remember to wear the gang out before driving on long trips. It certainly would save him from drinking so much coffee.


End file.
